If I Could
by happinesseeker
Summary: Ying Fa left her life as a princess when her mother, Queen Nadeshiko, wants her to be engaged to someone she hadn't met in her entire life. She chose to live in Tomoeda, Japan, change identity as Sakura Kinomoto, to have a normal life. Everything was going smoothly in her plan until one day he met Syaoran Li. Rated M for later chapters. AU SxS
1. Change The World

Summary: Ying Fa left her life as a princess in Clow Kingdom when her mother, Queen Nadeshiko, wants her to be engaged to someone she hadn't met in her entire life. She chose to live in Tomoeda, a discreet town in Japan, change identity as Sakura Kinomoto, a nerd, introverted college student and/to have a normal life. Everything was going smoothly in her plan until one day he met Syaoran Li, a mysterious guy who keeps on bantering her every chance he got. SxS AU

If I Could

Chapter One: Change the World

"I can't do this anymore, Yue. It feels like I'm being attached to strings and there's nothing I can do but to oblige. She's controlling me. She has been controlling me since Father was gone and I can't," she stopped. "I can't do this anymore."

"Princess…"

"I know I may sound like I'm not being thankful above everything I have and everything around me. But look at me." She paused and pleaded with her eyes to her silver-haired guardian. "I'm not happy anymore. I feel like I'm being caged and I just want to fly! There's a big world outside the kingdom and I want to be free." And then as if it wants to make a scene so the princess can notice him, Cerberus purred and meowed. "Of course, Cerby, I'll bring you with me."

"And how will you survive to the outside world, Princess Ying Fa of Clow Kingdom?" He emphasized her title to bring some sense to her as if it can change her mind. The princess may be intelligent and talented and she's 21 but never in her entire life had she set foot outside the Clow Castle. She even never met the Clowers, the common people of her land. He didn't know why. There was nothing that can make her explore their country. The only people she know and met are the aristocrats and some noble men and women. She never experience hunger and pain. She has everything she wanted and more. She is a damn princess for Pete's sake! And she's throwing it all away as if it's an ordinary thing in the world.

The Clow Kingdom is just the size of Texas. It is an island in the Pacific near Japan. The Clows has been ruling the country since thousand years ago. It was Ying Fa's great grandfather, Masaki Amamiya that made the country at its glory now. It may be a small nation and has a few citizens but nevertheless it is a rich country. Gold and Silver are the kingdom's riches. Many countries tried to invade and overrule the country but it is believed that a certain Clow Reed, an ancestor of the princess, was able to use magic to protect their humble home. It was in folk tales and myths and was never been proven truth.

In the present, Fujitaka Kinomoto, Ying Fa's father, was the king while Nadeshiko was his queen. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko had two children, Touya and Ying Fa. Fujitaka was an archaeologist and was always in an adventure, as what he calls it, to find old architectures and ruins around the world. He was free-spirited and he has little interest in power and ruling a country. He was rarely at home so it was the queen who was left the baggage to influence and rule. Touya and Ying Fa understood their father's passion and they don't have any bad feelings onto him. He may be mostly not their in their lives but if he was, he'll make the most out of it to express his love and care to his children. Unfortunately, because of the circumstances, the queen became cold and distant. She became focused into being a queen that she neglected being a mother. The queen's prowess and influence has reached the world that her words became unbending. Touya was engaged to Mizuki Kaho, the crown princess of Sweden. Their meeting and marriage-to-be were fixed. It was the queen's will, of course. It was indeed a great plan because the Clow Kingdom will merge to the country of Sweden and will further have a vast control to the West. Mizuki Kaho's country was disintegrating and into the verge of falling apart that the queen chose to manipulate that weakness. The queen was ruthless, indeed. It will be four months from now for the said wedding.

But the groom-to-be is missing for three months. Touya went to his way to find their father, the King Fujitaka. It has been a year now that the king had been away and it was the first time that he failed to be at home or at least announce his situation to any means of communication to the kingdom. It became Touya's responsibility to find the King but in Ying Fa's mind, the prince saw this opportunity to run away from the marriage. This made a hell of a ruckus to the castle. The sharp queen also thought she decided to announce the engagement of her daughter to Yoshiyuki Terada. Yoshiyuki was a cousin of Ying Fa. It is in the Clow Code, compilation of laws and decrees of the Clow Kingdom, that crown princesses should marry a relative Clow to maintain the royal familial lineage.

She had met Yoshiyuki at least twice. He was in his mid-30s and definitely handsome. He has a neatly-combed brown hair and brown eyes. He always has a smile on his chiseled face and everyone seems to like him. 'He was nice', Ying Fa once thought. But she didn't feel anything extraordinary to him as to what he expects when she'll meet the One for her.

"Yoshiyuki is a great man, you know." Yue told her as if he read her mind.

"I really can't marry him, Yue. He may be nice and handsome and all but I can't imagine myself as her wife and to spend my eternity with him."

Ying Fa looked around her. She was in her room with Yue. It was spacious and almost everything spells regal. But like everything else in the palace, the floor was amber colored with maroon carpet. Everything is also customized as per her wishes and wants. It was her sanctuary. But she has to give up everything to achieve her freedom. She has to, to change her world.

"My passport and new identity was furnished thanks to you. My flight to Japan is almost two hours from now." She beamed. "I'll find this guy," she rummaged her small backpack for a small piece of paper, "Yukito Tsukishiro, 897 Midnight Haven, Tomoeda, Japan", she clearly read. "He is your cousin and he's expecting me", she added.

"Right, but Princess I'm still worried. If anything happens to you… Can't I do something to change your mind?" the pressure of losing the Princess with his consent was rushing through his body. He's more than willing to do anything and everything just to protect the Princess. He has watched her grow into the lady she is now. Not only Touya was his bestfriend but also Ying Fa's. The gray-haired guardian was always there for her. And during her adolescent age, she had always thought that he was her first love. It was a one of his favorite memories, the ever-so-cute Ying Fa during that time blushing whenever she laid her eyes onto him.

"_Y-Yue," the emerald-eye fourteen-year old princess called. She managed to hear her own voice. She had been following his brother and Yue waiting for a chance to approach the latter. It's his birthday and she wants to give him a gift. "I… um… please accept this!" Ying Fa stuttered as she gave a white rabbit plush to him. Her face was tinted with pink blush. _

"_Cute. You're so cute Ying Fa." He complimented the princess and intended to use her real name without her honorifics. She is becoming more and more beautiful as time goes by._

"_Hoeee." Ying Fa ran away with a redder shade of blush on her cheeks. 'He called my name. I'm so happy!' She told herself._

"_Are you falling for my sister, Yue?" Touya said with over protectiveness to his tone. "She's ten years younger than you, you know. And to remind you, I'm the best swordsman in the East!" As if to threaten his bestfriend, he added._

"_She's cute, you know," the taller grey-haired man disregarded the prince's perils and hugged the white rabbit plush as if to continue to make fun of his bestfriend._

"If anything happens to me, it is my will." She raised her voice while lifting up her wand. Yue was brought back from the trance as he heard her voice. "I, Ying Fa, Princess of Clow Kingdom is relieving Yue, Guardian of the Clow Sovereigns," Yue bend his knees and bow in front of the Princess, "is hereby relieved from any responsibility; will refrain from any form of communication; abstain from doing any help and assistance; and forget this moment as his last encounter to the Princess of Clow from hereon until further notice."

"W-what?" flabbergasted was an understatement to describe what he feels. He stood and held his hand onto her shoulders. "I can't, Princess!"

"You heard me." It was absolute.

"But…"

"No buts. I have to go." She grabbed her small pink backpack and placed Cerby to the cat bag. "You're dismissed, Yue." She suddenly said not looking to him. "Let's go, Cerby."

As the princess faced her back on to him, she can feel tears building up from her eyes. She gave a final hug to him and said, "Good bye, Yue. Take care of yourself and mother." She placed a soft kiss onto his left cheek.

-tobecontinued-

**AN: **this is my first time writing a fanfic so please bear with me.. please R&R! ja ne!


	2. Kiss You

**AN: **Sakura-chan86, wingedangel791, SweetSeductionCherryB, gemgembo, Sacred Silver Goddess, Syao Blossoms, princess-alice-malfoy-granger, pixievampire92, Celestial Moon Warrior and You-that-is-reading-this-now: well, thank you very much for spending your precious time in reading, reviewing, following and even adding as favorite this humble fanfiction of mine.. it was really rewarding as a newbie to have those attention and reviews.. if i could give back my appreciation, i guess the least I can do is to update.. so without further ado, i give you the second chapter:

Disclaimer: Card Captor belongs to Clamp. Period.

If I Could

Chapter Two: Kiss You

"I'll go now. I'll take the right alley, and you take the left," the princess said. "Yue", she accentuated his name and didn't dare to look at him, "if you dare follow me, I swear I'll do something you'll regret for the rest of your life!" Ying Fa exclaimed. It may be an empty threat that they both knew but she really wants his gray-haired guardian to stay away from her hereon. She was about to leave her room but stopped and said, "I left a note to mother on my desk. Please, let it be found by her."

The princess started to take a step away from her room and unknowingly she slowly took her pace and almost ran in to the halls of the castle. She didn't saw Yue bow down and bid her farewell. She continued to run and run with her small backpack on her left shoulder and holding Cerby inside the catbag on her right hand. It may make her golden-haired Persian cat to be dizzy, but she didn't care. She ran as if someone follows her. The marble floor of the palace made her steps mute. When she was about to take a left turn into the farthest corner of the right wing of the castle, she stopped and tried to even her breathing. She needed to stay calm and act normally. The Great Hall was just a few steps away and though the doors were closed, she knew that a meeting was being held. The best tacticians, strategists, and war experts were being summoned every other night in the palace with the kingdoms' head of the army and of course, the queen as their Commander-in-Chief. It was a covert knowledge that only few should know. She looked at the direction of the Kingdom's library, it was the farthest room in the right wing before the Great Hall. She has to pass the Great Hall before she'll reach the library. The two doors of the Great Hall were being guarded by two soldiers, she didn't personally know.

'I can do this, I can do this', she switched the catbag on her right hand to at least hide from the line of sight of the guards and repeatedly chant to calm herself while walking passed the Great Hall on to the library. She didn't mind as the guards bow down on her. She opened the door of the library and hurried herself inside. She sighed, 'The worst is over'. She hurriedly searched for the Red Clow Book that will open a passageway to the underground and on to the Clow City. It was at the first shelf on the left corner hidden in the History corner of the library. The amber-haired princess didn't take long to find it as she had known its place in the shelf before. She pulled the book and then a camouflaged marble door opened. She returned the catbag to her left hand ran on to the door and pushed blue button using her free right hand to close the door behind her and lit the fire posts to guide her exit. While running on to her way out, she get a hold of a vial and drank it. Her amber hair turned ebony black, just like her pictures in her passport and in her other IDs as Sakura Kinomoto.

'This is it. If I take one more step, that's the farthest I will be from home.' She sighed. 'Oh well, from now on, I'm Sakura Kinomoto', she thought to herself.

It took her around 40 minutes to be out of the castle and rode a horse, that was waiting for her on her way out, to the Clow International Airport. The airport and riding an airplane experiences was unexpectedly usual for Sakura. She thought she'll be nauseous or dizzy but it was actually uneventful. She was all smiles through the one hour ride. 'Everything will be alright,' she thought and smiled. She was oblivious to her surroundings as she didn't realize someone has been eyeing her since she was in CIA.

A chocolate-brown haired, standing 6 feet tall, wearing a green shirt and pants casually linger at the waiting area of international flights in Tokyo International Airport. He was expecting for ebony sleek-haired which is parted in the middle and into two buns of her head Chinese cousin of his, Meiling Li. Meiling called him early in the morning, interrupting his slumber, to remind him of her arrival to Japan tonight at 2215 hours. It was almost 2229 and she was nowhere to be found. 'If only she wasn't my cousin, there was no way I'd wait this long', he thought losing his patience. It was Yelan Li, his mother, who pursues his cousin to be with him in Tomoeda. Yelan has always wanted Meiling to be his bride. The latter was beautiful, in fairness. She stands 5 feet 10 inches without her heels, slightly tanned skin tone. She already made a name in the fashion industry as a model just being twenty years old. It would be easy to sway his mother's wishes, being a rebel as he was, if only his dear cousin will be on his side. But no, she was madly in love with him and no matter how rejection he gave to her, she still chases him. It was natural to him to be chased after by girls being as handsome and hot as he was and of course, being a Li. It was a blessing and a curse having a name that has a worldwide reputation in the political industry. But the thought of marrying his own cousin made shivers to his spine. He really needs an alibi, a very good one, to escape that future. He was close to Meiling but he only treats her as a sister no more, no less. He had tried before to bring his girlfriends to meet his family but his mother didn't even bother to see any of the girls he brought. Maybe Yelan knew that he wasn't serious to those girls. Maybe she knew, being his mother, that he just uses them to be his front of having interests and relationships but Meiling. Maybe she really was just indifferent to his escapades. 'Well, I can't help but not be serious in relationships. I mean, I'm young and can't you see that I am a blessing to the female population,' he bragged to himself and smirked. He looked to his watch and rolled his eyes. He was on his limit from waiting, when he saw 'her'.

Amidst of the crowd, she was standing out. Her ebony shoulder length hair was wavy and as if full of life, wearing a light yellow dress with black cardigan and nude heels, she was breathtaking. He never saw a beauty like what's in front of him. Unknowingly, as if his feet have a mind, he was surprised being at face to face to this angel. No, she was a goddess. He was being caught in a trance as he looked at her eyes. 'It was a unique shade of emerald', he thought. The beauty in front of him also stared back with the same awe. As if on cue, he reached for her head and kissed her, slowly nibbling her lips. She let out a gasp and he grabbed this opportunity to put in his tongue. It was earth-shattering as she responded and gave back the same passion to the kiss. He can felt her arms snaked around his shoulders to hold on to him. He tilted her head using his left hand to deepen the kiss while the other landed on her back to pull her closer. His insides were starting to want more as the heat rises between them. For the first time in his life, he knew what was missing in his life.

Ying Fa was walking happily in the airport, feeling the breeze of being free and being alone in an unknown place. She was having mixed emotions because for the first time in her life, she was uncertain. Uncertain for having just herself, no maids, no soldiers, no aristocrats and nobles, no Yue, no Touya, no Nadeshiko, and no Fujitaka. There will be totally no one to help her. There will be totally no one to tell her what to do. There will be totally no one to guide her. There will be totally no one of her family to be there. The thought scared her. She suddenly felt empty and sadness begins to creep in to herself. 'Why am I here again?' She asked herself. 'Does avoiding marriage to Yoshiyuki was enough reason for me to let go my life? Father and Touya were gone and I also left? How about Mother? Am I doing the right thing?' She started to panic. Being at a foreign place and just her made it all felt real. 'No, I'm not alone.' She searched from the baggage claim area to find her bag and Cerby.

As she was frantically rummaging her beloved Persian cat, she bumped on to a certain ebony-haired girl same as hers but it was perfectly straight and long. "I'm sorry, Miss. I was just in a hurry." Ying Fa pleaded but didn't dare to look again but continued to search. When she found her bags, she started to calm her senses and take a deep breath. She sighed and opened the catbag only seeing Cerby sleeping soundly. Ying Fa smiled and asked, "I'm not alone, right Cerby?" She placed her backpack on to her right shoulders and carried the catbag by her left hand.

'I can do this. I can do this.' She again started to chant. When she felt like she had calmed her senses, she saw 'him'.

It seemed like she was caught off guard from the guy a few meters away one o'clock to where she stands. He was surreal. Tall, probably six feet, lean body, and messy chocolate brown hair casually wearing a green shirt with black pants. He was gorgeously handsome. 'And delicious', she added. She was stunned as suddenly the Adonis was merely walking to her as if it's the most natural thing to do in the world. When he was a few inches away from her face, there she saw his eyes. It was amber and filled with emotions. She never felt scared by his presence but she felt her heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, the stranger reached for her head and kissed her, slowly nibbling her lips. She opened her mouth to protest but a gasp escaped and he grabbed this opportunity to put in his tongue. She never realized that the catbag fall and slipped through her left hand with a thud. She was indifferent to her surroundings but the kiss. It started sweet and slow but as she responded and gave back the same passion to the kiss, it was bliss. All of her disapproval and protest walked out of the window as she let her feelings take over. It was her first kiss and she never expected it to be this amazing! She wrapped her arms around his neck as if to hold on to her dear life. He tilted her head using his left hand to deepen the kiss while the other landed on her back to pull her closer. She allowed him to continue his ministrations to her as she was being intoxicated by the pleasure this gorgeous stranger was giving her. It was a need she never knew existed within her.

"Syaaaooooraaaaan~!" She heard someone called. She didn't actually care about it as she was feeling, needing and wanting for more from the kiss until he ended it.

-tobecontinued-

**AN: **i really enjoyed writing this chapter. hopefully i can get more feedback. and again please leave a review, it really means so much to hear your questions, thoughts, reactions, and anticipations. thank you and god bless!


	3. Smile At You

**AN: **oh, hello there! *waves* i'm still alive! sorry for being lost for months.. a lot had happened and so i barely had time to continue this story.. the reviews were less from the previous chapter but still i thank everyone from the bottom of my heart to those who reviewed and will review for every chapter.. i am already grateful that you've clicked my story and spent time to read it..

SweetSeductionCherryB, here's the chapter when Sakura finally meets Yukito..

MaidenAlice, Cerby is fine, don't worry.. :3 what further happened in the airport will be revealed next chapter..

littlepuppylost, sorry it took so long.. well, i wonder too! but for now there'll be no Syaoran.. it's best for Sakura to be close to Yukito first..

Mfairlad, thanks! :D

wingedangel791, here it is, the third chapter:

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp. Period.

If I Could

Chapter Three: Smile At You

"Aaaaaaah~, Yes! Aaaaaaaah~! More, Harder, aaaaaaahh~!"

"Uggghh! Aaaaahh~! Ugghhhh~!

Sakura gained her senses from loud, incoherent noises around her. She still didn't open her eyes as she still wants to sleep and rest more. It was a mystery for her that she's been hearing sounds that were supposedly not allowed in the Kingdom where privacy for the royal family is a privilege and anyone who breached it will be beheaded. But it is not of any concerns now in her mind, as she felt cotton but not silk on the bed she's lying on. Reality dawned to her as she realized she wasn't in her regal bed and neither in Clow Kingdom.

The ebony black tinted hair princess finally opened her eyes and got off from the bed, which was a double-decked bed now that she had a look from it. What made her dumbfounded was founding out that a couple was having sex on the top bed. "Oh my, I'm close! God, I'm cumming!" Sakura rolled her eyes and silently walked out from the room.

"Shit!," she cursed as she closed the door and fell to her bottom leaning from the door as if all strength she had were gone. She brushed her hair using her fingers to somehow wipe away from her mind what she had just seen earlier. It was the worst waking-up-moment in her life!

Sighing, she takes her time to conclude where she really was. Aside from the room behind her, there were also two other rooms and seeing a ladder that goes down, she decided to explore. But before she can, the room behind her opened and the lady from 'earlier' came out. She has messy brown hair, full bangs, and was loosely tied in the sides, probably because of their lovemaking earlier. Her eyes have a lighter shade of brown. She is almost as tall as she is. May be she is also her age. "Oh, hi! I'm Chiharu," the lady said. Sakura blushed remembering what she had witnessed before. Seeing the pink tint from her cheeks, Chiharu smiled shyly, "Oh, I'm very much sorry about 'that'. We haven't seen each other for months and we missed each other so much." Chiharu glowed that she can be read head-over-heels-in-love on her eyes.

The princess smiled. She is a romantic. She loves happy endings and sometimes she fantasizes meeting her Prince Charming, falling in love, and they will live happily ever after. That is one of the reasons why she left home. She wants to experience love. "I'm Sakura." She was flabbergasted when Chiharu grabbed and shook her hands. It was her first time to do such a thing. She had known that it's a way of greeting but being a royalty, it was disrespectful in their customs and traditions. But it felt good, it felt natural. She felt sincerity and gladness from it.

"Since we're both barmaids here, we're now best of friends!" Chiharu cheered.

"Wait… what?"

"Don't give me that quizzical look! Ha ha! Of course, you'll forget." She taps Sakura's shoulders while laughing. "You were so drunk last night that Yukito carried you in bed last night."

*Flashback*

_It took almost an hour and a half cab ride from Tokyo International Airport to Tomoeda. Ying Fa's thoughts were filled with the chocolate brown haired hottie who kissed her passionately and intoxicatingly delicious. She unknowingly touched her swollen lips with her fingers as she reminisce the feeling of his lips against hers. How it felt perfect being trapped in his shoulders and how it will feel much more when they become one. 'No, no!' Why am I thinking about that! That guy harassed me. Albeit it felt good and I responded.'_

_ "We're here, Miss. Midnight Haven," the driver interrupted her contrasting trance._

_ "Oh, right. Thanks." Ying Fa paid the driver and gathered her bag and Cerby out of the taxi. She took a deep breath as she sighted the LED banner of Midnight Haven. 'I can do this. From now on, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I can do this.'_

_ Midnight Haven's exterior was not what she had expected. The roof was torn and tattered, there seemed to have a lot of patches. The walls were dilapidated with some spider webs and some murals, which appeared to be a Tengwar. There were no windows but a bloody red Victorian-style double door with a silver ring in the middle each. It gave off a vibe that the place was old and uninhabited. 'Is this really the place Yue gave me? She looked around the vicinity. The area was almost dark with a few light posts here and there. The moon did no good as it was blocked mostly by a cloud. The wind around her was chilly and she's starting to think that she's in a horrible horror movie. And all she needed was a perpetrator, maybe a creep, or a wild animal, or a monster, or a vampire. She reminded herself to hit his older brother from always scaring her with scary stories once she found him. Well, aside from leaving her._

_ 'Oh, how much I miss him!', she thought. Cerby meowed to her as if he sensed her loneliness. 'Thanks, Cerby.' She took a deep a breath. 'Let's do this!'_

_ Using a silver ring on the door, Sakura knocked. The Victorian-style doors opened and astonished, she entered a different world. She was welcomed by two big, muscled men. She didn't dare ask them anything but decided to just observe first. There were red and blue disco lights that dance the area and loud hip-hop music can be heard. A lot of middle-aged people were drinking, chatting, laughing, dancing, and some were flirting all over the place. As she stares around, her eyes spotted a stool near the bar and thought to ask the bartender instead. She walked slowly and sat inconspicuously-that-she's-new-in-town. She waited for the grey-haired bartender whom was busy tending a drunken guy to look her way so that she could ask him._

_ "How may I help you, Madam?" It was that familiar brown eyes, silver-haired guy that stares at her. But his eyes were hidden behind spectacles and his hair was shorter._

_ "Yue? What? Why-", Sakura got lost on her thoughts as questions overflowing her mind._

_ "Did you just call me 'Yue'?" He stopped and suddenly, he was in awe. "Are you t-the, the p-prin-", now he's the one lost for words._

_ After figuring out what he almost said amidst the loud noise and the crowd she replied, "Yes, I think." _

_ "I'm Yukito Tsukishiro. You can call me 'Yukito'." He smiled genuinely._

_ "I-I'm…"_

_ "Yes, I know who YOU are. There's no need to tell me. I know everything", Yukito said._

_ "Oh." Sakura didn't know what to say. 'What now? What do I have to do next now that I've found him?'_

_ Yukito noticed the black haired beauty in front of her deep in her own thoughts. He used this time to look and fully stare the princess. He was taken aback that she has black hair when Yue used to describe her as golden browned. But it was her eyes, those emerald orbs that emphasize her exquisiteness. As long he laid his eyes on her, the deeper it affects him. Sure he had dated and had relationships before but he had never been this entranced just by looking at her. Maybe it's because of the innocence of her beauty, or maybe because there's something in her that makes you want to protect her. "So", calling her attention, "how was the flight? Did you find Midnight Haven easily?" He really didn't need to ask. He just wants to talk to her more and listen to her voice more. _

_ Disrupted from her thoughts, she glanced at Yukito. He was looking at her with something in his eyes that she can't figure out. It was something like what she had already seen before. Not adding any-more-to-think-about, she decided to answer his question. Gathering her thoughts to what happened earlier, "It was okay…", and rapidly remembering what had happened at the airport, "the kiss was bliss", unintentionally voicing out her thoughts._

_ "What did you say? I didn't quite understand it."_

_ She blushed realizing what she just said. 'Good thing he didn't heard it. Thank heavens for the loud music and for the dim lights for hiding my blush. Did that kiss really affected me that much that it's making me feel… hot?_

_ Noting that she was lost again in her thoughts, which was becoming her habit, and a lot of patrons needs tending, he decided to do his duties. "Oh, well, I really should've work now. But first, do you want anything to drink? On the house," he whispered the last three words. _

_ "Tequila will be fine."_

*End of Flashback*

"Oh", Sakura muttered. "I think I should thank him for carrying me to bed."

"Yeah, you should. And I also wanted to talk to him. But I think we should take a bath first." Chiharu oriented Sakura to the two other rooms by which one has 2 toilets and 2 showers, while the other is the boys' room. "Before I forgot, your cat was downstairs. Pets are not allowed inside the rooms."

"I see. Thanks."

After they had finished taking a shower and donning up clothes, they went downstairs. Sakura took this moment to familiarize herself to her new home. Midnight Haven was very much different during the day. Gone were the disco lights, loud music, and a lot of people enjoying the night. All that remained was the wooden tables and chairs. 'It was half the size of the Grand Hall.' Looking at the bar, she saw Yukito talking to a black-haired guy, eyes that seemed to be closed, mumbling something while eating his breakfast.

"Oh, there you are!", Chiharu ran and kissed fervently the guy, who Sakura figured out was the one in bed with Chiharu earlier. The guy returned her kisses and when he groped her left breast, Sakura looked away and blushed.

"Don't mind them, my lady," Yukito called Sakura, "you'll get used to them eventually." He smiled.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"So, what do you want for breakfast? We have rice omelets, noodles, and pancakes, your favorites." This time, Yukito winked at him.

'How did he know? And what's with his smile and wink? It makes my heart beat fast.'

**AN: **Yay! i hope you guys will love this chapter as much as i did writing it. thank you again for reading! please review!


End file.
